Gisei
Gisei is a major character of the series. He is a new addition to TISS. Because of that, he wears a red chest plate armor instead of a silver one. Gisei is talented, but he also messes up a lot. Background Gisei's background is currently unknown. Appearance In his TISS outfit, Gisei looks a tad bit different from his comrades. He does have the chest plate that only covers his torso. Under the plate, he wears a black sleeveless shirt. With no sleeves, Gisei makes up for that with long, black and red gloves. He wears black pants that are tucked into red bandages, and those red bandages are tucked into his black ninja sandals. The difference between his chest plate and the rest of the TISS members is that, since Gisei was so new to TISS, he was given a red chest plate instead of a standard gray or silver chest plate. Gisei's normal outfit is rather similar to his TISS outfit for unknown reasons. He wears the standard ninja outfit; vest, long sleeved shirt underneath the vest, pants tucked into bandages, and bandages tucked into ninja sandals. However, his color scheme remains with him. The vest is red and the rest of the outfit is black, save for the bandages which are red as well. It is unknown why Gisei wears red and black with his custom appearance, it may just be his favorite color and shade. Biography Rescuing Gisei Gisei was captured by ex-TISS member Fugaku. Gisei was being taunted by a pack of snow wolves until Kakashi showed up and saved him. Fugaku then appeared, and started to attack. Gisei attempted to counterattack, but was merely tricked by Fugaku and placed inside of one of Fugaku's Prison Chambers. Gisei stayed in the chamber until Naruto become furious and released the chambers. Soon, the TISS Soldier appeared to retrieve Gisei. He did, as Gisei returned with the TISS Soldier back to HQ. Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training The TISS Operative assigns Gisei a mission to look for an AC member that could be wandering around the boarders of the Fire Village. Gisei accepts the mission, and goes to it. But he secretly assembles a team to tag along, which consisted of Kakashi, the TISS Soldier, and Repurika. Kakashi lead the team into a strange portal, and soon the TISS Soldier and Repurika vanished. Itami appeared, and started fighting the TISS members. Kakashi was quickly dispatched, and then Gisei went up against Itami himself. Gisei performed his Rasengan on Itami, but Itami easily deflected the attack. Itami then started performing Spontaneous Combustion on Gisei, and Gisei started to evade the attacks. Gisei ran behind Itami thinking he would be able to escape from the flames, but Itami was still able to create flames, and Gisei was caught in the attack. Repurika appears to save the day, but Itami goes to kill off Kakashi and Gisei as they lay on the ground unconscious. Kakashi springs into action, and grabs Gisei, moving out of the way of the flames. Repurika takes Gisei and states that he will retreat with Gisei. Red Dawn's Search Gisei and his other TISS teammates had a meeting with the TISS Operative. They were scolded for forming an illegal team on a mission. Gisei become furious, and started to talk back to the TISS Operative. The TISS Soldier started to back up the operative, and speak against the rest. Gisei barked that the soldier also took part in the team. The operative and soldier left the scene, leaving Gisei and his teammates pondering. Gisei meets up with Yamato and Kakashi as they plan their rebellion against TISS. Gisei asks Kakashi how they would go against TISS, and Kakashi states they will deal damage to TISS. Later, as the rebelling team sneaks into one of the secret TISS bases, Gisei sneaks into another base, the base that the TISS operative hides in. Gisei confronts the operative, and soon the two start to battle. The operative spits out a purple gas, but Gisei somehow withstands the gas and charges a cursed Raikiri at the operative. Gisei hits the operative, but the operative quickly appears behind Gisei and reveals he was merely a clone. Gisei tells the operative to do his best, and the operative fulfills his wish and uses a technique that freezes Gisei. Making the final move, the operative swings his sword. It appears that Gisei is dead, but he quickly gets up, and reminds the operative of his ability to consume techniques. The operative leaves the scene, telling Gisei that he is being stripped of his rank in TISS. Kakashi and co. finally arrive, but Gisei states the bad news. Techniques .]] Rasengan Like Naruto, Gisei has the ability to create the Rasengan. Only, Gisei's Rasengan is much stronger than Naruto, since it has a fierce aura about it and can cut through a lot more than Naruto's Rasengan. However, Itami was not harmed at all by Gisei's Rasengan, and in fact deflected the attack easily. Cursed Raikiri Gisei has the ability to perform the cursed Raikiri, the same technique that Itami can perform. It is unknown if Gisei's version if of the same strength or stronger that Itami's Raikiri. Technique Absorption Gisei's bloodline technique absorbs a technique that is attempting to damage Gisei. The technique completely vanishes, being sucked in by Gisei's chakras, and thus leaving Gisei unharmed. Category:Characters Category:Fire Village Resident Category:TISS